These Dreams
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: two shots now. Hiei x Kurama. Shounen ai alert!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title of song: These Dreams (sung by Heart)**_

_**SHOUNEN AI. HxK.AS USUAL, DON'T LIKE, DON'T LOOK, DON'T READ. **_

**_Authors' note: this is most probably gonna be a one shot...unless i'm bribed with sufficient reviews.._**

_**Authors' note 2: uh..this is the first time I write in Kurama's POV. Please do help me improve it by commenting on it. thank you.**_

_**These Dreams**_

_I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this_

Smoldering crimson orbs. I stared into them, losing all coherent thoughts until…

CRASH!

"Oww…"

I fell off the bed, hitting the side table with the gracefulness of an ox.

Nice. What a great way to start a morning. "Perfect, really."

Rubbing my now sore head, I stumbled out of my room. A soft, dreamy smile adorned my face as I recalled those beautiful rubies..

_But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist_

-He'll never be yours. You know it. He'll reject you. Us."-

I know, Youko, I know. But it's okay to dream, isn't it?

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life_

The phone rang, startling me out of my reverie. Darn it, I swear, one day, I'll get rid of this damn ningen invention. Running down the stairs, I picked it up, putting on my pleasant voice.

_But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist_

And life went by just like that. But still I dream of it.

After all, it's okay to dream, isn't it?

_There's something out there  
I can't resist_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, second chapter. I had to post it 2 times, because someone decided it'd be funny to make me repost. And I did not even know till I read Dragonflyr's review! Sorry!**_

_**Anyhow, I'm not too sure if this chappie is good or no. Tell me what you think.**_

****_**

* * *

**_

These Dreams

_Spare a little candle_

_Save some light for me_

I opened my eyes to meet the glaring sun of Ningenkai. What I saw are green leaves sheltering me, occasionally letting in stray lines of sunlight. Green…so much like those eyes that sometimes allow flashes of gold to shine through. Beautiful…

_I want to see you clearly_

_Come closer than this_

Shaking my head to clear it of sleep, I proceeded to his house. He had said I am welcome anytime after all. And since today is a Saturday, as those ningens call it, he would probably still be at home.

"Hiei, earth to Hiei!"

I turned around, glaring at the culprit who had shaken me out of my reverie, straight into bright emerald eyes. Out of pure reflex, I quickly turned away before I drown in them.

"Hn."

He smiled, and sat back down on the table, continuing what he was doing, while talking lightly about nothing in particular.

For a moment, I contemplated confessing to him. And, damn, once again, my mouth moved before my brain.

"Kurama."

He turned around, curious, with a soft gentle smile.

"Yes, Hiei?"

_And words that have no form_

_Are falling from my lips_

"Uh…I .."

Verdant orbs looked at me, expectantly, waiting.

_The sweetest song is silence_

_That I've ever heard_

I swallowed, and my courage dissolved.

"Nothing. I'm leaving."

"Ara? Matte, Hiei!"

I fled, before I could make a fool of myself.

When I stopped, it was already nightfall. I slumped onto the grassy floor, panting slightly.

Against my desire, exhaustion intruded upon my senses. Yet slowly, I begin to welcome sleep.

_These __dreams__ go on __when__ I __close__ my __eyes__  
__Every __second__ of __the __night__ I __live __another __life__  
__These __dreams __that __sleep __when __it's __cold __outside__  
__Every __moment __I'm __awake __the __further __I'm __away_

In my dreams then would I be able to stay beside you without hiding, to be with you every second of every day, to look into your beautiful eyes without flinching, to be able to dispel my mask and show my love to you.

I wish I would never need to wake up.

For in my dreams, I could lean towards you without hesitation.

_Freedom is a kiss.

* * *

Done. Tell me whatcha think of it, ok?_

And do me a favour, everyone.

I would like ya'all to tell me your favourite throughout chapter 1 and 2.


End file.
